


Bookends

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Feminist Themes, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, Light Angst
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Aika ei kullannut muistoja, se kulutti ne lähes olemattomiin tahrasi ne syyllisyydellä, jossittelulla ja katkeruudella.
Relationships: Rita Skeeter/Original female Character
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352





	Bookends

**Author's Note:**

> K/H:Seuraavaksi on tarjolla sitten jälleen vaihteeksi ei Harry-keskeinen paritus ja femmeä vähän harvinaisemmalla parilla, jossa toinen osapuoli jää sen verran sivuun, että jos lukija haluaa on tässä mahdollista kuvitella Hortensia Parkinson os. Greengrassin tilalle joku muukin puhdasverinen noita. Ensiksi meinasin jättää parituksen kokonaan auki ja lukijan päätettäväksi, mutta sitten Rita tuli ja vaati päästä päähenkilöksi, enkä voinut kuin suostua   
>    
> Beta: Fire  
> Ikäsuositus: K-11  
> Paritus: Rita Luodiko/Hortensia Parkinson os. Greengrass  
> Varoitukset: muutamia mainintoja seksistä ja päihteistä.  
> Vastuuvapaus: En omista kyseistä kirjasarjaa, enkä saa palkkiota näiden tekstien kirjoittamisesta.
> 
> Haasteet: Lyrics Wheel X, Kaiken maailman ficletit 2 “Viikko 19 (9.5.2011 - 15.5.2011) - "Ellei kykene ärsyttämään ketään, ei juuri kannata kirjoittaa." - Kingsley Amis” ja Kerää kaikki hahmot - Rita Luodiko

  
  


**Bookends**

  
  
Valokuvan värit olivat muuttuneet kellertäviksi, kuvassa olevan tytön kauneus ei ollut kuitenkaan haalistunut tai kärsinyt ajan jättäessä jälkensä muistoihin. Aika ei kullannut muistoja, se kulutti ne lähes olemattomiin, tahrasi ne syyllisyydellä, jossittelulla ja katkeruudella. Hän säilytti kuvaa kirjahyllyssä kirjan välissä, jonka selkämyksessä ei lukenut mitään. Se oli mitäänsanomattoman näköinen, mutta sillä oli suuri merkitys hänelle, _Margaret Atwoodin_ kirja _The Edible Woman_. Se oli niitä kiellettyjä kirjoja, joita he teinikapinointinsa huumassa lukivat. Keskeyttivät lukemisen vain kääriäkseen uuden ruohosätkän tai naidakseen.  
  
  
Jästimusiikki lumotusta levysoittimesta koetteli seinien ja oven äänieristysloitsuja ja peitti kaikki sellaiset äänet, jotka olisivat hälyttäneet muut asukkaat puhdasveriselle noidalle sopimattomien äänien takia. Hänen piti olla koskematon ja muutoinkin pidättyväinen, jotta hän kelpaisi siitosnartuksi hienoimpiin sukuihin. Jalokivilieassa talutettavaksi pönäköille tärkeilijöille, joiden sikailua hänen pitäisi sietää ja olla puolustamatta omia oikeuksiaan naisena. Emansipaatio oli kirosana velhoyhteisössä.  
  
  
Feminismi oli sitä jästisaastetta, josta velhoyhteisön piti päästä eroon. Ainakin niin hänen vanhempansa ja sisaruksensa uskoivat. Hän halusi olla vain vapaa, saavuttaa jotain muuta kuin palkintovaimon roolin, joka oli kaunisteltu nimike jalostusnartulle. Hän olisi halunnut viettää elämänsä valitsemansa henkilön kanssa, rakkaudesta, eikä poliittisen laskelmoinnin perusteella. Hän kadehti jästinaisia, vaikka ajatus jästeistä muutoin puistatti häntä. Oli vaikea uskoa, että jotkin asiat jästeillä saattoivat olla paremmin kuin velhoilla.  
  
  
Hän näki vilauksen rakkaastaan aina silloin tällöin, mutta oli kuin entistä ei olisi ollutkaan. Heitä ei olisi ollutkaan. Hän oli ainoa, joka kaipasi mennyttä. Halusi palata niihin kesiin ja Tylypahkan sivukäytäviin, joissa hän oli ollut onnellinen. Valokuvan tytöstä ei ollut jäljellä mitään siinä hillityssä, huolitellussa ja tylsässä noidassa, joka edusti miehensä rinnalla niissä teennäisissä kissanristiäisissä, joita he olivat ennen halveksineet yhdessä. Silti hän tunsi kuumuden valtaavan itsensä halun herätessä joka kerta, kun hän näki vain vilauksenkin naisesta oli sitten kyseessä juorupalsta tai kauppakadun ihmisvilinä.  
  
  
Hän oli elänyt unelmaansa. Kieltäytynyt tarjotuista naimakaupoista vanhempiensa häpeäksi ja näiden vihasta piittaamatta. Hänellä oli koulutus, loistava ura ja itsenäisyys. Hän oli myös se kaikkien parempien perheiden tuntema kummajainen, luonnoton yksilö, joka ei tehnyt osaansa puhtaanveren säilyttämiseksi sikiämällä. Hän piti salassa satunnaiset panonsa, joten suurin osa puhdasverisistä piti häntä sentään säädyllisenä naisena. Siis yksityiselämänsä suhteen säädyllinen, samaa he eivät sanoneet hänen tavastaan loata maineita ja kirjoittaa provosoivia artikkeleita eri lehtiin. He ja monet muut pitivät häntä haaskalintuna, häpeämättömänä nuuskijana ja tunteettomana lehmänä.  
  
  
Hänen kauneutensa keräsi yhä ihailevia katseita kadulla ja kutsuilla. Hän ei edes yrittänyt pysytellä viimeisimpien trendien perässä vaan erottui joukosta persoonallisella tyylillään. Vain se henkilö ei häntä nähnyt, jonka katsetta hän kaipasi. Hän tiesi, haaveissa elämisen kirouksen, tiesi, ettei siitä seuraisi koskaan mitään hyvää. Miksi satuttaa itseään kerta toisensa jälkeen turhilla toiveilla ja purkaa katkeruuttaan piikikkäisiin haastatteluihin tai paljastusjuttuihin. Hortensian mainetta hän ei kuitenkaan edes harkinnut tahraavansa, tai tuhoavansa tämän miehen uraa ministeriössä. Ei, vaikka kiusaus olikin suuri jälkimmäisen kohdalla.  
  
  
Joskus hän harkitsi unhoituttavansa kaikki muistot pois mielestään, jotta menetys ei satuttaisi niin kipeästi. Hän hylkäsi ajatuksen yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli tullutkin. Ne muistot olivat liian rakkaita haudattaviksi.  
  


~*~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> LWX-lyriikkani olivat:  
>    
> Simon and Garfunkel - Bookends
> 
> Time it was, and what a time it was, it was  
> A time of innocence, a time of confidences  
> Long ago, it must be, I have a photograph  
> Preserve your memories, they're all that's left you


End file.
